A Mother Who You Forgot
by Temporary Permanent
Summary: A backstory on Ramsey, My Unit's mother, and what she did after leaving the Grimleal. This story has both a male and female avatar. The female playing a sister who is three years older than her brother. I plan to do a continuation of their adventures after this. Think of this a prologue to start covering up plot holes and even creating new plot points. Rated T for mild cursing.
1. Chapter 1: The Markings of Tomorrow

Ramsey looked out the window of her chamber. As of late, the air of the Plegian Castle was only foul to her; making any chance to avoid it a sanctuary. She was lost in thought, which was disrupted by the sound of an infant crying.

"Ayaka, get me the baby's bottle!" she yelled into the corridor.

Almost immediately, a child entered the room with a bag. The child looked to be no more than three, her childish-innocence evident by her smile.

"Thank you." Ramsey said taking the bag and finding a bottle filled with milk. She went over to the baby, who began to quiet down when his mother hovered over her.

It filled Ramsey with joy, knowing her face alone put the infant at ease. Her face, a face stained with markings of a hierophant to the cult Grimleal. As she held the baby in one hand, and it nourished on the bottled milk, Ramsey felt the tattoos on her face. A tear could be seen leaving her left eye. Ayaka hated watching her mother cry, but she knew little of what ailed her mother.

"Don't cry momma..." the child said watching the mother's tear "the baby looks real happy now!"

"Yes. Yes, he does." Ramsey replied staring at the content child. His blond hairs still a whitish color. Her eyes were then directed to his small, right hand. On this hand was a marking of the child's own. Not an applied mark, like the mother's. This mark was a birth-right; the infant bared the _Heart of Grima_. He was chosen to be sacrificed to summon the dark lord into the real world; a literal apocalyptic prophecy.

"Birthright..." Ramsey thought to herself "It's a curse, and nothing more."

Ramsey had always been a loyal cultist, like her husband Validar. She had never held anyone higher than Grima or Validar except herself. She had sacrificed helpless citizens without care, murdered without question, and served the cult as much as possible. Ramsey was far from a motherly figure.

However, when she had given birth to her first child, Ayaka, and learned of what it was like to be a mother. Something changed within her. Ayaka bared the _Heart of Grima_ as well, but its location was on the top of her left foot. Ramsey hid the marking with make-up and has since then kept it secret. She was always in charge of watching the child; her father bastardized Ayaka for not having the mark; and Ramsey used the façade of an assistant to keep Ayaka close. Now, she had a second child with the same curse. However, just keeping it a secret was not Ramsey's plan.

Her son's name was Shimei. A name that literally means name or identity; Validar did not care. To him, the child would not see the light of day much longer. Shimei would be sacrificed at the age of three; and go on to become Grima.

Ramsey would not allow that to happen. She was prepared to give anything to save her children. Her family would get a chance at redemption, or at least her children would. Ramsey planned to leave Plegia, the Grimleal, all of it, and especially her husband.


	2. Chapter 2: Fruition

Ramsey packed up several different things in her sack. Rations, blankets, bandages, and even a few coins she had collected overtime sat quietly in the bag. She looked out the window; the sunset gave off a dark orange glow over the dark forest ahead of her.

"Soon..." Ramsey said gripping the handle of the bag. "Soon, my children will be free."

Her thoughts were interrupted by a man entering the room.

The man was abnormally tall. He had dark, brown hair and almost a dark skin color to match. His eyes were soulless and his smile disturbing. He wore many gold Egyptian-like accessories, a common in Plegia. When she noticed him, Ramsey immediately hid the bag under the drapes of the cradle.

"Hello, my dear are you doing well?" he said in a villainous tone.

Ramsey refused to even make eye contact with him. "I am, and you Validar?" she asked with a scoff. She did not want to draw attention, but felt nothing but hatred toward her "husband".

"I can tell; nice to see you too." Validar stated with sarcasm. "Anyway, how's our baby boy?" he continued directing his gaze to the child in the cradle. Shimei was resting peacefully, unaware of the conversation around him.

"You mean MY child. He's just another sacrifice to YOU." Ramsey replied; the hatred in her voice was quite obvious.

Validar stared at his wife. Ever since Ayaka's birth; the two had grown distant. However, he never really cared; even less now that Shimei bared the _Heart of Grima_.

"It makes little difference. In two years, there won't be anything left for it to call a parent." He replied smugly. The two's bitter conversation was interrupted by Ayaka entering the room.

Her face immediately sprang with glee; "Dad! Dad!" she yelled trying to get her father's attention.

"I've been practicing my magic more; do you wanna see?" the child's request was innocent, but her father was far from it.

He looked to her with irritation and replied, "Don't you have some dishes to wash or something? Away, stupid brat!"

Ayaka immediately ran behind her mother peeking slightly to see her father leave the room. Tears formed in her eyes, but Ramsey told her to hold them in for just a little longer. When Validar's footsteps could no longer be heard, she hugged her daughter; who began to cry on her shoulder.

"Momma, why does dad hate me?" Ayaka asked wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Ayaka..." Ramsey replied staring into her daughter's eyes. "He doesn't want to be your father." She replied sighing for a moment and putting on a smile to cheer her daughter up. "But that is his loss, anyone would be fortunate to have such a loving daughter like you. I know I am." She said embracing her daughter with a hug.

Ayaka nodded and went over to her baby brother. "And Shimei?" she asked her mother.

"I'm just as fortunate. Both of you have helped me to strive for a better tomorrow." Ramsey replied. "Ayaka, do me a favor?" Ayaka looked to her mother with excitement,

"Anything momma, what do you need?" Ramsey looked around for something.

She pulled out a dark-purple cloak; it had a gold finish on the arms and tail and had Grimleal markings on it. Ramsey handed the cloak to Ayaka and told her to hold onto it. Ramsey was ready; she, Ayaka, and Shimei would leave Plegia.

When night had finally settled in, Ramsey made her way out of the palace. She gathered the sheets of from separate rooms with the help of Ayaka, and formed a way to the base level of the castle wall. When she began to climb; she realized the rope still did not reach the bottom. Ramsey held Shimei up, so not to let him feel the full impact, and landed clean on her back. The force caused Shimei to whimper, but was soon quieted down by his mother. Ramsey couldn't afford to attract the guards, not yet. Ayaka climbed down next; she jumped when she met the end of the rope and landed on her feet.

"Are you okay?" Ramsey asked reaching into her bag.

Ayaka put her hand on her messy brown hair and replied "I'm fine momma really."

Ramsey pulled out a fire tome; she had brought a few for protection. Ramsey tore a page from the book and nestled it in between the crises of the end of the blanket rope. She began to charge a spell in her hand. Ramsey realized that this had to be precise; it needed to be large enough for the flame to be a priority before herself to the Grimleal. As the spell grew, so did the intensity and glow of the fire. Ramsey reached the amount of charge and fired the spell. It immediately targeted the torn page and burst into an inferno.

Ramsey quickly grabbed Ayaka's hand and began to run into the woods. She needed to get far enough before the flames set the whole forest ablaze. The crisp, cool night was heaven for Ramsey whose internal body temperature had risen from the running and the spell. Ayaka worried for her mother's well-being, but knew she was only doing the necessary.

The flames soon caught the attention of Validar, who dashed like a mad-man to Shimei's room. He needed to ensure that the vessel survived, but to his shock the child was missing. Not only Shimei, but Ramsey was absent from the room as well.

"That bitch!" Validar snarled.

He realized that she started the fire as a diversion. He summoned a few members of the cult.

"Head out into the woods and capture my wife." He commanded as he handed them a purple tome.

The tome had the binding of a dark magic tome and the symbol on the cover bare a wolf's head.

"Sire, you can't mean..." one of the followers asked with a concerned look.

"Use any means, but ensure you return the vessel alive." Validar retorted.

He looked to the flames as the cultist left and mumbled, "Very clever my dear wife. Though, let's see just how long that cleverness will keep you alive."

Back in the forest, Ramsey could notice the bright-orange flames following behind her. Not close enough to be a threat, but with enough distance to light up the path. Ramsey thought her plan would go flawlessly, until the light literally began to fade. The Grimleal were dousing the flames faster than she had anticipated and she could hear voices yelling in the background.

Tired and exhausted, Ramsey knew she would need another idea. She was tiring out from running, so she would be in no shape to fight. Ayaka could handle one cultist, but two or more would be too much. Suddenly, she began to hear howling. This howling was not from regular wolves that resided in the forest. It was more demonic and hoarse; which could only mean one thing.

_No. They wouldn't use Hell-hounds!_ Ramsey thought as her heart began to race with anxiety.

Ayaka remained silent, she was too afraid of all the noises to ask questions. Shimei had fallen asleep, and was detached from the fears surrounding his family.

Ramsey saw sanctuary from her despair. A village was just a few miles from forest she was in. She could see the lights from the street lanterns and from houses near the gate. Her thoughts immediately reached an epiphany.

"I can't just bring these Grimleal straight there. They'd burn the village down!" Ramsey said lowering her pace of movement.

She let go of Ayaka's hand and gave Shimei to her.

"Ayaka, head to that village and get out of trouble." She commanded reaching for a tome in her bag.

Ayaka looked at her mother; she could see the distress on her face.

"What about you momma?" Ayaka asked holding Shimei to her shoulder.

"I'll be fine; just go." Ramsey replied with a smile.

Ayaka nodded and ran to the village ahead. _Please be safe, Momma. _She thought.

Turning toward the pursuers, she firmly grasped the fire tome from before. Validar had sent four cultists after her. The middle left of group held the hell-hound tome and with it two hell-hounds.

"Just surrender peacefully and we'll make your torture less painful." One of them cackled in a mocking tone.

"A generous offer, but I'll pass." Ramsey replied smugly.

"You're a fool, hierophant! And you'll die a fool's death!" another retorted.

Each pulled out a tome and aimed the spell at her. A chill rolled down Ramsey's neck.

Outside the forest, Ayaka was knocking at the villagers doors and yelling for help. One villager stepped out to aid the girl, but ran inside when he saw her Grimleal cloak. Ayaka began to slam her fist on the door, when her attention was caught by an explosion where her mother was. Tears began to form in her eyes; she assumed the worst and yelled out to her mother. Her yell awoke Shimei, and he began crying with his sister.

Ramsey slightly opened her eyes. She had been knocked back by the force, and her clothes torn from the attack. Ramsey remembered that she fired a spell to dispel the hounds, but after the Grimleal combined their attacks at her. However, they never made contact. The spells were canceled by another spell that was shot from a tree behind her.

"Hey, you okay lady? Or are you hurt from the _ground_ up?! Nyahahahaha!" said a voice from the trees.

She was too exhausted to stay awake and passed out.


	3. Chapter 3: Divination

_Ramsey traveled through the black void aimlessly. Suddenly, she was surrounded by bubbles. Not transparent bubbles; they held images within each one. _

_One held the image of boy resembling Shimei being greeted by a blue-haired man that bore Ylissean armor. Another showed a woman with beautiful blonde hair on a cliff side that resembled the remains of Grima back in Plegia. She then came across bubbles with pictures of a girl resembling Ayaka. She was surrounded by an assortment of people including Shimei, they both looked incredibly happy. These images were odd to Ramsey. If they were her children, but from a later time then where was she? As she pondered the meaning of it all; the bubbles began to ascend and disappear from Ramsey._

_The room grew even darker than before. Then in front of Ramsey were six red, menacing eyes and an enormous set of fangs. The face grew closer and closer. Until its identity was clear as day. Ramsey grew a terrified look. She was staring at the god of destruction Grima. Grima began to move toward her and opening its mouth as if to swallow Ramsey. She couldn't move; Ramsey was instilled with fear._

In a panicked shock, she awoke from her dream.

"Momma! Your awake now!" Ayaka stated getting the attention of the others in the room.

She surrounded by Ayaka, a small boy with silver hair, a cleric, and what appeared to be the elder of the village.

"Where am I?" Ramsey asked as she rose up from the mattress.

"We're at one of the houses in the village you sent me too." Ayaka responded.

Ramsey looked around she noticed a relaxing wood log design with a nice simplistic commodity was around her. However, something was missing. Ramsey immediately grew tense and asked "Where's Shimei?!"

Ayaka smiled and moved out of her mother's sight so she could see the cradle Shimei was in. Letting out a sigh of relief; Ramsey asked about what had happened when the Grimleal attacked.

The silver haired boy spoke up. "I saved your motherly tushy from those Grimleal! I tell ya they were definitely _grim_ when I got through with them! Nyahahahaha!"

Ramsey looked at her supposed hero. He looked no more than seven and wore a creepy, yet oddly reassuring smile.

"Well, if that's the case then I owe you my life. What's your name?" she asked.

The boy chuckled and responded "The name's Henry. Also, don't give me your life. I don't do refunds. Nyahahahaha!"

Ramsey was getting a little sick of the bad jokes and laughing, and could tell everyone else was too.

The elder spoke up next. "It's good to see your awake now. Sorry, for the trouble at the entrance before. The Grimleal have always been an issue here, so we definitely wouldn't have trusted you at first. You're lucky that your daughter's sincerity helped us know you held no ill intentions."

Ramsey smiled at her daughter; Ayaka responded with a smile back.

"Thank you for your kindness, but I should be going. If the Grimleal return, they'll no doubt attack you in search of me." Ramsey stated trying to rise out of bed. She suddenly began to feel a pain in her foot. She removed the cover to see a wrap around her left leg and foot.

"That's what I was about to tell you." The cleric said with a nervous tone. "You sprained your ankle. I'm afraid you'll need to stay put."

Ramsey sighed; she knew she couldn't stay too long, but what could she do?

Suddenly, Henry started leaving and said, "Well, as fun as talking about injured body parts and potential danger is, I'm going to go play with Beatrice."

The elder looked at Henry with discomfort and replied, "I have my doubts about that wolf of yours, Henry. Make sure you keep it out of town. There's no telling how the villagers would react."

Henry looked back at the elder with his eyes open. Those eyes were terrifying, they screamed of malice and death. "No. No my dear elder. You should be worried about what I'LL do if something happens to her." He replied leaving the house.

A sweat rolled down the elder's neck. _That boy could turn out a monster if we're not careful_. The elder thought turning his attention back to Ramsey.

"As for the Grimleal, there's no need to worry." The elder stated in a confident tone. "Henry is not the only person in this village with ability. We've got plenty of villagers that can wield a lance. There's also an odd-mercenary around these parts lately, and our village is more than apt to pay him."

Ramsey felt a small amount of reassurance in his words, but felt doubt all the same. If Validar himself were to come, she doubted a mercenary and a child mage would be an equal match.

"If it's all the same, I would prefer to leave as soon as possible." Ramsey replied to the elder.

"Understandable. The less we have to risk, the better. Though, if I may ask, where will you go?" the elder responded.

Ramsey pondered on the question, and remembered her dream. "Ylisse." She mumbled to herself. It made sense in her head. Ylisse was fairly far from Plegia and more importantly Validar. Also, the Grimleal were not welcomed to the halidom; since the main religion of Ylisse was the worship of Naga.

"I'll take my family to Ylisse. Any help would be appreciated." Ramsey said with much determination in her voice.

The elder was a little shocked by the answer.

"Have you looked in a mirror lately?" he asked rather starkly.

He motioned the cleric to bring a hand mirror from her bag. Ramsey immediately realized he was referring to her hierophant tattoos.

"You'll be killed! The current exalt is a mad man, and you walking into his country looking like that would be suicide!" he stated with much expression.

The elder was right; Ylisse had declared war on Plegia sometime ago. Plegians were captured and executed if they weren't killed in battle.

"I believe this war will end soon." Ramsey said thinking back to her vision again.

"Though, you're probably right. I should play it safe and stay away for a while." She looked out the window across from her bed. She could see the sky in a whole new shade of blue. This had been the first time; the first time she had ever had hope.

It had now been about three days since Ramsey had escaped from the Grimleal. With the only group sent to capture her not returning; Validar had not only lost the vessel, but had no way of recovering it.

"Three days..." Validar mumbled looking at the map in front of him. He held a dagger in one hand and scratched his goatee with the other.

"Where could you have gotten to you traitorous whore!" he yelled stabbing the different parts of the map. It held no revelation on Ramsey's location; more of a way for him to release his frustration.

Validar's *ahem* episode was interrupted by a child entering the room.

"Master Validar, please refrain from tearing the maps. I'm fairly certain we have more soldiers to spare than maps." She said with frightening cackle.

The child had dark skin like Validar, only it was a light-tan instead of dark. She was dressed in a black feathery outfit, which rather revealing for a child.

"My apologies, Aversa; I don't know what came over me." He said twisting his wrist of the hand that held the dagger.

"It's understandable. Your wife abandoned our beautiful cause, and stole the key to its success as well." Aversa replied.

Validar looked to her with a devilish smile.

"Aversa, when I 'liberated' you from those hacks claiming to be your parents; I knew I had made the right choice. To think only eight years old and you already speak like a grown woman." Aversa only smiled back, and nodded in agreement.

Validar and Ramsey, three years before Ayaka was born, had attacked a nearby village called Rockrose. There Validar "recruited" a five year old girl named Aversa, and murdered her friends and family. It was then decided that Aversa would be a servant and train in dark magic, until she was ample in skill to become the next hierophant. Of course, she would receive this title earlier due to Ramsey leaving the Grimleal. Something she was more than ecstatic about becoming.

"If I may my liege; I believe I have an answer to your problems." Aversa said to comfort her master.

"Oh, you do?" Validar asked with much interest in his voice.

Aversa grew a wicked smile, she made have been a child, but it would have easier to see her as a snake.

"Awhile back, a group of slave traders passed near us." She said looking to the torn map. "I had managed to stop them, and purchase some of their 'merchandise'."

She turned to one of the knights standing guard at Validar's door, and motioned them to go retrieve something.

"In particular, there was one who proved more useful to use than to just be sacrificed." Aversa continued. As she went on, shouts and screams could be heard echoing down the hall.

"Let me go!" the voice yelled. "You're lucky I don't have a dragonstone, buster!" it continued until, the owner of the voice was in the room.

Validar was shocked at what he saw. It was a manakete. The manakete appeared to be twelve, but Validar was no fool. He knew that their life span would last millennia from his own, naturally anyway.

"Aversa, you have really outdone yourself this time." He said in a pleased tone walking over to the manakete. She was restrained by a rope tied around her arms, but without out a dragonstone there wasn't much of a difference.

"And what is your name my dear?" Validar said in a devilish tone.

The manakete ignored him; she huffed and looked the opposite direction.

"Listen you brat! You're under my ownership now! So when I ask something, you do it!" Validar responded with look of malice. It terrified the manakete, even if she was ancient. She still thought like a little girl.

"My name is Nowi." She said in a whimpering tone.

"Nowi?" Validar said as he regained his composure.

"Well, Nowi, I need you for something important. If you complete this task, then I'll let you go free." He was lying through his teeth. The black heart had no intention of fulfilling the promise honestly, but Nowi did not know that. A chance at freedom was something she was willing to take.

"Sure. What do you need?" she asked with slimmer of hope in her voice.

Aversa with her own devilish smile responded. "We need your nail clippings. One for the mission, but a few afterward would be appreciated."

Nowi's face turned sour. "Oh, well sorry I can't do that." She replied with a worried tone.

"And Why not?" Validar scowled in response.

Nowi struggled to turn around and remove her gloves. When she succeeded, she revealed that her nails were to the bare and couldn't be clipped.

"Sorry. Is there anything else I could do?" she asked trying to make up for the dilemma.

Aversa frowned. "Yes. You can rot in out dungeon until your nails grow out!" she said as she motioned the guard to carry Nowi away.

Nowi began to cry and beg to be released, her shouts echoing through the hall.

Validar went over to Aversa. "You do know that we have hexes that could have grown out her nails, correct?" he asked in confusion.

Aversa turned to her master with witch-like smile and replied, "Yes, but where's the fun in that?" She fiddled with the knife that had been lying on the table.

"Besides, now that we have that little brat; it doesn't matter where your wife hides, we'll find her." Validar looked to his apprentice and said "That we will, my dear that we will."


	4. Chapter 4: Business as Usual

The next week was difficult for Ramsey. She was restrained to her bed and couldn't stop worrying about the Grimleal.

_Where are they?_ She thought _Validar wouldn't just give up so easily. He must be planning something._

Time in the village wasn't as stressful to Ayaka as it was her mother. Ayaka spent her time helping the elder and her mother when she could. She also played with Henry, who Ayaka had become close friends with. She felt a little uneasy when Henry would talk about gore; which made him strive to have normal conversations for once.

Shimei was still a newborn, so he remained in his mother's lap most of the time. He also was nourished from her rather than a bottle. This helped the child grow and look healthier in the process. Taking care of Shimei helped Ramsey take her mind off her doubts and put her at ease.

When Ramsey's injury had finally healed, she needed to gather supplies for the road. The elder was kind enough to do the shopping for her and keep her stay in the village a secret the whole time. When it was time to leave, there was no mentioning. The family had left as easily as they had entered. Henry avoided talking to Ayaka for the last day; he didn't want to believe that she was leaving. He was heartbroken to enter the village elder's house, and not see the family he had become so attached too absent.

Ramsey, Ayaka, and Shimei had spent weeks traveling. There had to be some place that they could live at without fear of the Grimleal. After travelling for several miles, Ramsey felt they were out of harm's way, and could begin searching for a new home. The tried village after village, but each one turned her away because of her markings. Eventually she had to wear a hood regularly; villagers would receive word of a Grimleal walking through and would chase her out of town with weapons. It was hard; this also meant that they couldn't purchase more rations from stores in the towns. Having slept on blankets on the ground for a solid two weeks, the journey was beginning to take its toll on the mother.

Ramsey began to develop a cough. It grew gradually worse as they continued. Sometimes, she would stop and begin to vomit uncontrollably. The group was then forced to say there until she could walk again. There wasn't a doctor they could see, or cleric they could visit. Ramsey would just ignore it, but keep her children at a distance to avoid getting sick themselves.

One day, Ramsey finally decided to rest on a nearby tree. Her and Ayaka were exhausted and had about a day's worth of food left. While Ramsey rested with Shimei, Ayaka decided to look around for food. She spotted a travelling merchant caravan on the main road.

"HEY! HEY, STOP!" Ayaka yelled trying to grab the attention of the woman.

The woman noticed the small girl and directed her horse to stop. When she got out, Ayaka began to analyze her. The woman had deep-red hair that she wore in a pony-tail, and dressed in a strange red and yellow outfit. She wasn't like the usual merchants from the villages.

"Well hello there little girl; what's your name?" The merchant asked with a smile. Ayaka's face immediately lite up, this was the first time a person, other than her mother, had spoken to her without anger or hatred in their voice.

"My name's Ayaka. Can you help me?" Ayaka asked. The merchant placed her hand on the child's head and scrubbed her head.

"Sure, what do you need?" the merchant replied. Ayaka immediately grabbed the merchant's hand and brought her to the tree were Ramsey was sitting at. With one look, the merchant could see Ramsey's symptoms. She was dehydrated, and it looked like food poisoning as well.

"Oh my, what happened to her?" the merchant asked heading over to Ramsey. Ayaka followed behind her and looked to the merchant.

"We've been travelling for 'bout a while now. Momma's not feeling good. Please, Miss help her!" she said. With each word, it was clear Ayaka was fighting back tears. The merchant looked to the mother. Her symptoms weren't serious, but if left untreated could worsen to a fatal point.

"Alright, Alright. Grab the baby and I'll get your mother." She said scratching the back of her head.

Ayaka literally jumped in the air with excitement. "Okay! C'mon Shimei." She said reaching for the baby. The merchant began to pick up Ramsey. She was carrying her by supporting Ramsey's arm with her body. However, after a few steps; Ramsey's hood fell off, and her markings were immediately noticed.

Ayaka froze. She remembered how everyone in the villages before reacted to the markings, and feared the merchant's reaction would be same. However, the merchant merely looked at the woman and went back to carrying her.

"Your mother's very beautiful." The merchant said to Ayaka. "Not the best taste in tattoos, but still."

Ayaka laughed; she thought the joke was funny, but it was more of a relief to have someone treat them nicely. As the two woman continued toward the caravan, the sun began to set.

"Oh, Miss." Ayaka said looking to her new friend. "I never asked you what your name is."

The merchant looked to Ayaka, "My name is Anna. Though, more notably I'm _The Secret Seller_." Ayaka looked at Anna. She began laughing.

"H-hey what's so funny?!" Anna said in a humorous tone. "Don't laugh at my occupation!"

The group rested in the caravan for the night. Ramsey and Shimei slept inside the caravan to avoid catching anything else; while, Ayaka and Anna slept in bed rolls outside the tent by a fire. When morning arrived, Anna awoke to check on Ramsey. When Ramsey woke up, her half-conscious brain immediately realized that she was in some sort of room. Scattered across the cramped room were trinkets and such. A few weapons here and there, but mostly crates labeled "Medicine".

"Where-where am I?" Ramsey asked shaking her head to regain full consciousness. She was immediately greeted by Anna's smile.

"You're in my caravan. Name's Anna, charmed." She said holding out a hand to Ramsey.

"Ramsey. Likewise." Ramsey replied shaking Anna's hand. _This is the third time I've been saved. _She thought looking around for her children.

"I'm sorry, but have you seen a small girl and an infant? I was sure they were with me..." she said looking around the room again.

Anna chuckled. She removed a latch on the right wall and pushed a window-sized chunk upward. Anna then mounted the plank in place with two thick sticks. She motioned Ramsey to look out the window, and saw Ayaka holding Shimei as the two slept.

"I gave the baby some medicine to be safe, but he looks healthy like his sister." Anna said to Ramsey. "I also gave you some tonic for your food poisoning. Speaking of which, take this." She handed a canteen to Ramsey. "You'll need to drink a lot of water for your hydration. Have to say, you're a tough little trooper."

Ramsey smiled and thanked Anna for the help and compliments. After sometime, they all gathered together around the fire for lunch. Ayaka and Ramsey scarfed the food down, having to eaten sparingly for a while left them starving. When Ramsey finished, she mashed the rations into a mush and fed Shimei. Anna merely watched, disturbed by the gluttonous ability of the two, and touched by the care of the mother.

Anna decided to make small talk to pass the time. "So, where you heading too?" she asked.

"We're trying to find a place to live, though we're having ill luck with it." Ramsey replied while holding Shimei. Even when talking about ill times, Shimei's laugh was enough to keep her smiling.

"It's because of those markings isn't it?" Anna asked pointing to the hierophant tattoos. Ramsey looked to Ayaka who was lying beside her with a concerned look.

"Yes. My past is a haunting matter. It's like an anchor." Ramsey said. She stopped and looked at her children. "But these two have kept me afloat."

Anna scratched the back of her head. She wasn't one for poetic, sappy lines like that. However, she knew that she needed to help this family. Anna remembered the stories of what the Grimleal do to innocent villagers. The thought of what they would do to someone who defected from them was terrifying.

"Well...I might know a place." Anna said. _Don't help these people, stupid!_ Her thoughts yelled._ They probably don't have a cent to their names!_ Anna ignored her merchant idealism and continued.

"Have you ever heard of House Claive in Ylisse?"

"No. However, with this face I don't think Ylisse is a suitable place to live." Ramsey replied.

"Yeah I knew you must be considering that, but Claive is actually against the war with Plegia. Since Claive is one of the higher noble houses, the Exalt wouldn't dare remove a precious connection in his escapades. If you go to Claive, and keep a low profile; you should be fine until the war passes." Anna stated.

"If you say so then I'll try. Can you show me where it's at?" Ramsey asked. Anna nodded and went to the caravan. She began to dig through different boxes. Noises of different varieties could be heard. *CLANK* *SWOOSH* *BOING* the sounds made until it was interrupted by Anna.

"Hah! There you are!"

Anna left the caravan and rolled a map open on the ground next to Ramsey. She pulled out a quill and ink bottle, and marked an _X _where Claive was located. Based on the map, Claive was about a four day trip on foot.

Anna looked to Ramsey, her tired eyes indication that she couldn't travel those four days; much less her kids. She sighed and walked over to Ramsey.

"Tell you what. Make me deal, and I'll take you to Claive."

She was going to offer it for free, but her pride as a merchant came before anyone's needs. Anna would take any offer. Ramsey thought about what she could offer, and then she remembered something. The Grimleal that attacked her back at Hazelton had a rare tome, and the elder gave it to her. Ramsey dug through her bag and found the illusive book.

"Will this cover the admission?" She asked handing Anna the tome.

Anna appraised the book. It was in mint condition; the bindings still intact, no pages were torn, and the design was well-crafted. It was original to Dark Magic.

A light bulb clicked on in Anna's head. She could publish this and make a killing selling it back to Dark Mages everywhere. This better than she had hoped.

_I guess good deeds do pay off sometimes_. She thought laughing to herself.

"Alright, it looks like were in business." Anna said taking the tome from Ramsey. The mother had a look of utter bliss on her face. She looked to Ayaka, who already started bear hugging Anna for her kindness.

"Easy there kid. You're gonna hurt MY merchandise."

Back at the Plegian Castle, Validar was conducting business as usual. Sacrifice this, Sacrifice that; the usual cultist act. When he was finished, he would sit and tap his bony fingers on the desk in anticipation. Validar was still waiting for the manakete, Nowi, to grow out her nails for the divination of Ramsey's location.

"By Grima's blood, does it take her a thousand years just to grow her nails!" he yelled with a foul tone.

His tangent was interrupted again by Aversa entering the room.

"A good mood as ever, Master?" she asked sarcastically.

He looked to her with anger. Validar was not in a joking mood. That is to imply he was ever in a joking mood.

"I'd watch myself, dear. The last man that joked around with me like that isn't a man anymore."

Aversa bit her tongue. She knew that she had two options; appease him with good news, or prepare for a punishment. Fortunately, she had good news.

"Yes, well *ahem* I bring good news, master." She said walking over to Validar.

"Oh do you now? For your sake, it had better be." He replied.

Aversa showed him a small pouch. When she opened the pouch upside down, a dozen sizable nails floated out of the pouch. Validar's eyes lighted with excitement.

"The manakete brat finally grew her nails. I trust this will suffice?" she asked.

"Oh. Indeed. This IS good news, Aversa."

He then began to gather the nails back in the pouch. After Validar had gathered them, he handed the pouch to Aversa.

"Go begin the preparations at once. We've got a welcoming party to throw soon, and I want our 'guests' ready."

Aversa laughed darkly at Validar's statement. She then turned to leave the room, but turned back around to Validar to ask him a question.

"Sire, what about the manakete? We don't really need her anymore."

Validar looked to Aversa. A devilish smile spread across his face.

"My dear, what does the good child do when she is through playing with a toy?"

Aversa smiled back. "She puts it back where she found it."


	5. Chapter 5: Fostered Hope

After a cramped four days, Ramsey and her children arrived in Claive.

The bustling noble town was filled with people of every assortment. The caravan fit in perfectly and drew no suspicions. Everything seemed to be running smoothly, until a knight patrolling the streets grabbed the attention of the caravan.

"Hello, Anna. Does the business treat you good?" The guard asked with a polite tone.

Anna immediately motioned the family to lay low beneath sight.

"O-oh yes! Nothing, but gold for me these days! Hah hah...hah." Anna said with poor act. Her voice was growing more frantic by the second, and in the back of her mind, she was constantly yelling about how this was a bad idea.

"Well, that's good." The guard replied.

Underneath the conversation, Ramsey and Ayaka struggled to keep quiet. Dust continued to tickle Ayaka's nose; she eventually had to cover it entirely. Ramsey monitored Shimei, he had always been a quite child, but she wasn't about to take chances.

"Alright then, I'd better be going." Anna said nervously. She immediately began to motion her horse to walk forward, but the guard stopped her again.

"Before you go, can I get some tonics?" the guard asked looking to the stagecoach.

A sweat rolled down Anna's neck. "Uh...sure, just give me a second." She replied.

"Oh its fine, I'll just get it myself." He said heading to the back door of the stagecoach.

Anna had to think fast; she couldn't let him go back there.

"HEY, HEY, HEY! You keep your distance from that!" she yelled with an angry tone. It wasn't hard for Anna to get angry about that sort of thing. The only time she ever let people near her merchandise was if they had already given her the gold.

The soldier yelped. He was caught off guard by Anna's remark.

"Oh, sorry ma'am, I didn't think..." he replied with a worried tone.

"That's right, you didn't think!" she said with a scoff. "What, do you think I just hand people stuff willy-nilly?"

The conversation between the two, one-sided as it might have been, continued until the soldier left. Anna sighed and continued you forward. Eventually, the group reached a building near the edge of town. Ramsey didn't think much of it, until the wagon stopped in front of the building.

It wasn't the best-looking building around. A few bricks missing in the pillars that supported and the planks of wood were a moldy-gray color; though it still was stable and habitable. Figures could be seen moving around inside.

"What's this place, Anna?" Ramsey asked stepping out of the caravan. She wore the hood over her head for pre-caution.

"This is an orphanage. It's also where you'll be staying at for the time being." Anna replied helping Ayaka and Shimei off the cart.

Ramsey looked to Anna with a confused face. She didn't think this was what Anna had in mind. Anna noticed Ramsey's face, sighed and continued.

"Look, I know the people here personally. They'll take anyone of any background. And correct me if I'm wrong, but you're lacking in the job department, right?"

"Yes. I do need a steady income."

Ramsey looked to her children. If she could get a job here, her children would be safe and surrounded by other children to play with. She would have a job, and would be free from the Grimleal. It would be perfect.

"All right, let's give it a try." She said to Anna.

When the group walked in, they took notice of the room around them. It was a quaint room with carpets, paintings and the like around. A staircase could be seen close to the entrance. There were a few children playing games, which immediately caught Ayaka's attention. Ramsey took note of that and kneeled down to Ayaka.

"Why don't you go play with them?" she said calmly.

Ayaka pondered on the idea. This would be the first time she'd be with other people without her mom. She was frightened, but seeing her mother's smile, gave it chance. Ayaka nodded and ran toward the other children. When the others saw her, they stopped to talk with Ayaka, and then continued playing again.

"She gets along well with others." Anna mentioned to Ramsey as she began to head up the stairs. Ramsey nodded, and holding Shimei followed Anna.

Ayaka enjoyed playing tag with the children, but was distracted by another child hunched over in a corner. She noticed the child's beautiful blond hair, and asked about the kid.

"I don't know who that is." One child said.

"Yeah, they just usually sit there or start crying, so we just leave them alone." Another spoke up.

Ayaka frowned at those answers. She thought back to how her father would be cruel to her, and how it made her cry. Ayaka hated watching others be upset, and sticking to her gut, went over to see the child.

"Hey there! What's your name?" Ayaka asked the child.

He turned to her and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"*Sniff* my n-name is Libra."

"Libra? That's the first time I ever heard that one." Ayaka replied with a smile.

Libra would have been insulted, had this not been the first interaction with a person since he arrived.

"And what's your name?"

"I'm Ayaka, though you can call me bestie."

"Why would I call you that?"

"Because from here on out, were best friends!" Ayaka said holding out a pinky finger.

She was motioning Libra to shake pinky fingers with her. Libra wasn't foreign to the idea, but to the idea of a best friend.

"Uh, okay." Libra said with smile. The two then shared a firm pinky shake and a laugh.

Meanwhile, Ramsey and Anna met with the owner of the place, Bithiah.

Bithiah was and Ramsey bared much resemblance. They both had fare pale skin, and both had blond hair that came down to the shoulder. Bithiah wore the outfit of a priest, showing she had some skill in healing magic.

"I see you're of Plegian blood...and a member of the Grimleal, no less." Bithiah said making note of Ramsey's tattoos and facial features.

"Former member, actually; that's why I'm here." Ramsey replied.

"She needs a place to live, and I thought if you let her live here, she could help you in return." Anna stated.

Bithiah looked at Shimei. The baby was nestled in Ramsey's arms and latched onto his mother's shoulder. It was a clear sign that she was caring. Bithiah sighed.

"Well, I can't just turn away kin." She said with a chuckle. "I would be happy to assist you."

"T-thank you, Bithiah." Ramsey said with a smile.

That night, after Ramsey said good-bye to Anna, she finally slept peacefully; the first in many.


	6. Chapter 6: Marionette

Aversa rummaged the charred room that once held Shimei. She had been tasked with finding some material of the escapees for the divination. Of course, most of the belongings that were left were ashes now. This worried Aversa; she knew Validar wouldn't take being so close to his goal and then failing lightly. Her life practically laid on the line.

Suddenly a shimmer was spotted out of the corner of Aversa's eye. She managed to uncover a gold hair piece in the debris. It definitely belonged to Ramsey, for it bared engravings for a ceremonial sacrifice. When Aversa picked up the item of interest, she let out a laugh of relief that could easily be mistaken for a witch's cackle.

"Oh, Validar will be pleased indeed." Aversa said leaving the room.

After a full day of preparation, Aversa began the ceremony. She created a magic sigil on the ground, and in each ring of the sigil, she placed a manakete nail. In the center, the hair piece laid perfectly still amidst the chaos that began to form. Aversa chanted ancient incantations, and an emerald colored vortex formed on the outline of the sigil. After a few minutes of chanting, the vortex vanished. As it vanished, the nails disintegrated in unison. The hair piece began to emit the emerald color the vortex original had. Aversa stepped into the sigil and retrieved the hair piece. She focused her thoughts on Ramsey, and Ramsey's location was immediately placed in Aversa's mind. Aversa's cocky smile immediately contorted to a scowl.

"Damn, that clever wretch to hell!" Aversa yelled stamping her boot on the ground.

Aversa spent no time in hesitation. She located Validar and informed him of her revelation.

"Claive? You mean that noble dish rag of a city in Ylisse?" Validar asked in confusion.

"Apparently, she must have connections in high places." Aversa retorted.

"Very well, there's not much else we can do now."

"B-but master! Our plan! Will you just abandon it like that?"

"Hush child! I'm not abandoning our goals. We'll just have to play a waiting game. If we were to raise hell in some Ylissean town, then we would only feed this damn war. Plus, causing further strife would hurt our connections with the king. Once this war is over then we'll strike. We still have enough nails for another divination; it's nothing to fret at."

"If you say so..." Aversa said as she started to leave the room.

"Aversa, before you go; I need you to do something for me."

Validar whispered a plan into Aversa's ear. She gave a wicked cackle, nodded, and left. After she left, Validar sat down in his chair and pondered on the recent events.

"You may have taken away my puppets, Ramsey. But you'll soon realize that I'm still pulling the strings. I hope you'll at least teach Shimei an important lesson of life in this time. Fate is set in stone, and his has long since been carved."

And so a time of peace came in midst the time of war.


	7. Chapter 7: As Time Moves On

So as time passed; so did the troubles of the family. Ramsey spent her time with her children and the other orphans as well; she could even be seen shedding a tear when one was adopted. Ramsey would also educate the children, as they didn't have an actual school they could go to. Ayaka and Libra became close friends, but it took three weeks before Ayaka realized her best friend was a boy. Ayaka also helped when she could, and inspired the other kids to help in the means of showing her up.

A year after arriving at the orphanage, Shimei learned how to walk. He also said his first words, Naga, three months later. This was probably from the scripture readings Ramsey and Bithiah would have regularly. When he turned two, he and Ayaka were playing together all the time. Despite the few sibling squabbles here and there, it was a happy life none the less.

"Make a wish, Shimei." Ramsey said motioning him to blow out the candles.

It was Shimei's third birthday. Bithiah had let him have a private family party in Ramsey's room, and a small cake for three. Shimei, literally bouncing with excitement, whole heartedly blew out his three candles.

"What'd ya wish for?" Ayaka asked.

"Uh-uh, can't say." Shimei responded. This caused Ayaka to humorously pout.

"Oh come on! You don't believe that it won't come true if you tell me, do you?"

"Well...okay." Shimei responded. He looked to his mother and sister, who eagerly awaited his answer.

"I want to be a cleric!" Shimei stated with glee.

Ramsey and Ayaka stared at him for a second. It was followed by Ramsey chuckling and Ayaka groaning while covering her face with her palm.

"What?" Shimei asked in confusion.

"You're such a dummy! Everyone knows clerics are girls!" Ayaka blurted.

"Ayaka, there is no reason to be so curt. However, if you don't mind me asking, where did you get the idea to become a cleric?" Ramsey asked.

Shimei ran upstairs to the bedroom. He stopped at the fourth bed from the back row, and opened up the small night-stand drawer to pull out a book. Then, Shimei made a mad-dash back to his mother's room to show her.

"I read about it in this book." Shimei said showing the cover. It was an old war retelling, dating back to King Marth. It was a small battle, nothing too important, but caught Shimei's eye none the less.

"See, in this battle, the general's forces were tired from the huge trek to the battlefield. The enemy had planned to tire out the forces and deliver the final blow themselves, but secretly the general's tactician had the healers cure the soldiers of fatigue, and pretend to be tired. Then the enemy ran into their own demise!"

Ramsey merely stared at her son. She was awestruck that her three year old son could read that fluently and understand the book no less. Trying to form words, she muttered.

"Y-you read this book? You read it all by yourself?"

"Well, I had Aunty Bithiah explain some of the bigger words, but yeah!" Shimei exclaimed. When he saw his mother's face, he began to worry he did something wrong.

"Why? Was I not suppose too?"

"No, no it's not that. I just couldn't be more proud of my son." Ramsey explained bringing Shimei in for a hug.

Shimei looked to Ayaka with a smile, and she smiled back. However, there was the slightest bit of jealously in the back of her mind.

"However, it sounded to me like you enjoyed the general's strategies more than the clerics, Shimei." Ramsey noted.

Shimei pondered on the idea for a second. "Yeah, I mean having the power to heal would be cool, but making the plans for battle sounds AWESOME!" He yelled.

Ramsey laughed "Well, maybe when you're older, we'll look into that."

Ayaka spoke up next. "Yeah, but watch yourself, bro. Cuz I'm gonna still be walking circles around you. That's my job as your older sister!"

"Is that so, Ayaka? We'll see." Shimei replied.

So another year went by. However, this time nothing changed for the family. As some children came and went, they remained. However, the family wasn't the only ones to stay in the orphanage.

One afternoon, after a few more children had packed their bags to leave the orphanage, Ayaka found Libra crying in a corner.

"Libra? What's the matter?" Ayaka said a concerned tone.

Libra tried to wipe the tears from his eyes, but to no avail.

"I'm the o-only one here that's UNLOVEABLE! No one wants to adopt me! *sob* I'm gonna be alone forever!"

Ayaka frowned at Libra's attitude. She wanted to yell at him, but knew that would only make things worse.

"Come on, don't cry, Libra. I like you..." Ayaka said trailing off.

"That's DIFFERENT, Ayaka! We're best friends, of course you like me. I-I want have a mom like you do. I want to have a family!"

Ayaka paused for a second. She took a deep breath and vented on Libra.

"IDIOT! WE'RE YOUR FAMILY!" she yelled. It was interrupted by a yelp from Libra, but then Ayaka continued.

"My momma and Bithiah treat you like a son! Shimei and I treat you like a brother! I don't want you to leave!" she yelled as tears started forming in her eyes. The seven year old was being extremely open with her friend.

"Y-you don't want me to leave?" Libra asked in confusion.

"Libra, no matter who has come and gone in this dumb orphanage, you have and will always be my best friend! Doesn't the orphanage make you happy at all?"

Libra thought about the orphanage and all it has done for him. When his mother and father abandoned him, Bithiah greeted him with open arms. Ayaka and Shimei have always played with him, and Ramsey was like a second mother. He did enjoy his time there.

"Ayaka, you're right. And do you know what else?" Libra asked, the hoarse tone fading with his newly found optimism.

"What?"

"I want others who were left like was to feel this way. I'm gonna run my own orphanage when I grow up!"

Ayaka laughed. "Heh, I might just help you with that."

The two shared a conversation and a laugh, and the tears Libra once shed vanished. He never would actually get adopted, but he didn't care. He had Bithiah, Ramsey, Shimei, and most importantly Ayaka.

Again time passed, it was a long five years until the war with Plegia would finally end. From the tears of old wounds, a new problem would fester. Validar had waited a long time, and his plan would finally come to fruition.

When the war finally ended, Ramsey could walk the streets without the fear of persecution. She had occasionally been able to leave in the past. In that time she would visit the church, and occasionally the Anna that helped them into Claive. However, now she could visit stores and interact with people. It was like a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders.

One day, she decided to go collect apples of an orchid past the gate of the town. After picking a basket's worth, she turned back to head home. Suddenly, she heard a shriek deeper in the woods. She felt around in her bag for the fire tome that she always carried. When she was sure it was in her possession, she followed the cries of help.

She found a grown woman who looked to be about seventeen being pursued by thugs. She was dressed in rags, so Ramsey concluded she must be a former slave escaping traders. Ramsey intervened and chased the thugs away with a fireball or two.

"T-thank...you..." the woman struggled to say catching her breathe.

"You're just lucky I was around, what happened?" Ramsey asked. The woman's breathing regulated and she began to speak in solid sentences.

"Those thugs were trying to drive me back to a slave camp, please miss! You have to help me!" the woman begged.

Ramsey gave a reassuring smile, something she had developed as of late.

"Sure. I know just the place. What's your name?"

"My name's Eva." The woman said moving the silver hair out of her eyes. The two then progressed back towards the town.

**Alright, so that concludes Chapter 7. Now, I'm going on vacation tomorrow. I'll be gone for at least a week, and I can't guarantee my daily chapters as usual. So this might be what I'll leave you with for a while. However, if that is the case; I'll work super hard on the next chapters too make up for it.**

**I still can't believe I'm actually writing a story too people, who are actually waiting to read more. It means a lot to me. To my readers, I say thank you. I hope to see more of you...and less of sunburn from my vacation.**

**This is Temporary Permanent, temporarily biding you adieu!**


	8. Chapter 8: Pegasi of a Feather

**Guess who got to stop at a hotel on the way to his vacation? The same person that made the five hour car ride bearable by writing chapter 8. **

**This is an important moment, by the way, today the story breaks 10,000 words, and we're only two chapters from ten. Ah, memories. **

**Anyway, enjoy chapter 8. I'm going to go have a sleepless night about where to go from here. Ah, Insomnia.**

When Ramsey and Eva entered the room, they we're immediately assisted by Libra and Bithiah, who were in the living room at the time. The group helped Eva upstairs and into a bed for her to rest. Once she was taken care of, Ramsey started scanning the room.

"Where are Ayaka and Shimei?" She asked with concern. Eva's ears perked at the mention of their names.

"They offered to do the shopping for me. I'm sure they won't be gone long." Bithiah replied.

"Okay, do you need anything, Eva?" Ramsey asked.

"No, I'm fine; I just need some rest." Eva replied turning on her side and pulling the covers up.

Ayaka and Shimei had finished grocery shopping some time ago. The sky was still an optimistic, blue complimented by the wispy clouds that decorated it. The time of recovery after the war seemed to be coming along smoothly. There was a small inflation, a few stores out of business, but nothing worth falling into a depression over.

With the shopping finished, Shimei decided to visit Anna. He didn't know the merchant personally, like Ayaka or his mother, but she had good deals on a variety of books that interested him. It was a business relationship…between a grown woman and an eleven year old child.

However, word spread quickly of Shimei's reading ability. When a few townsfolk noticed him buying college grade history books as opposed to the toys and such the other kids would buy, word would spread around. Shimei soon became a gossip subject, and gossip spreads to all, even royalty.

"Hey there, Anna! Any good books today?" Shimei asked in an upbeat tone.

Anna chuckled. "Shimei, you are probably the only person I know that buys books with a smile. And yes I have a fresh shipment of books, what would you like?"

Shimei thought to himself for a second, he scratched his blond hair and finally reached a decision.

"Well, my last book was a war retelling. I need something new, maybe a nice novel?" he said with an unsure tone.

"If it's a novel you want, I have a suggestion." a voice said from behind Shimei.

Quickly, Shimei turned to greet the person speaking to him. He was face to face with a girl about his age. She had long brown hair with a tint of pink from her pink sundress. Caught off guard by her looks, Shimei lost his balance on the turn and landed straight on his butt. Ayaka noticed his odd behavior, and decided to milk the opportunity dry.

"Smooth." she said in sarcastic tone. Anna began to laugh, but the girl only had a worried look.

"O-oh I'm sorry! Did I trip you? I didn't mean-" she said with a nervous voice.

She held out her hand to pull Shimei up, which he accepted gratefully. However, he wasn't aware of the girl's strength, and was quickly slammed, stomach-first, on to the ground behind the girl. Ayaka's smile faded, she was now concerned with the amazon that was tossing her brother around like a twig.

The girl covered her face with her hands in embarrassment.

"Oh gods, I'm SO SORRY!" she exclaimed. She probably would have tried to pick him up again, if Shimei hadn't decided to intervene.

"No, no it's fine. I'll just pick myself up. Thank you though." Shimei replied; he was trying to calm her down, in fear that she might start crying. He could already see the tears forming. Suddenly, another figure appeared; this one running towards Shimei.

"GET AWAY FROM MY FRIEND!" the character yelled.

She then proceeded to ram Shimei a few feet away from the distraught girl. Ayaka, in the confusion of it all, stepped back to avoid getting hit. Shimei was in shock, in the last two minutes he had been knocked over three times, and all he wanted was a book.

"Cordelia! There was no reason to throw him! He didn't hurt me…I may have actually hurt him…" the first girl said.

The second figure looked to her friend with concern. She immediately realized the over-reaction and the two went over to help the boy. When the helped Shimei up; Shimei immediately looked at the second girl. She was beautiful, like her friend, and had long hair as well, but hers was a cherry red with an illuminating glow.

"I'm sorry. I thought you might have been trying to hurt Sumia." Cordelia stated. Shimei drawn back by the comment only sighed.

"Trust me. I don't think you have to worry about that." he replied sarcastically as he dusted himself off. He then realized what this whole situation was about.

"So, you're Sumia, right?" Shimei asked the first girl. She merely looked to the ground, too embarrassed to make eye contact.

"Y-yes, that's my name."

"Well, it's a fitting name for someone as pretty as you." he continued. Shimei paused. A sweat rolled down his neck.

_WHY DID I SAY THAT?_ He thought to himself. He immediately glanced at Cordelia. She was glaring back, but he was terrified all the same.

_If she tackled me for just thinking I was trying to hurt her friend…what would she do if she thought I was FLIRTING with her? Oh gods, I'm a dead man!_

"T-thank you." Sumia said; a slight blush could be seen on her face. She then remembered what she had originally was going to say before Cordelia showed up.

"Um, so those books I was mentioning before. I was trying to tell you that I have a pile myself, I finished them if you would like to borrow some."

"Uh, sure, if you d-don't mind that is." Shimei exclaimed nervously.

Anna glanced up from the drama. She noticed a line was forming from her caravan. As much fun as it was to watch the kids, her job came first.

"Okay you guys, time is money! Now buy something or get!" She yelled.

"Oh crap! Shimei, the groceries, we gotta go!" Ayaka yelled noticing how time had passed.

Shimei and Ayaka grabbed the bags and started to head off towards the orphanage. Cordelia and Sumia decided to follow, and helped carry some of the bags to apologize for throwing Shimei around. He didn't really want them carrying the bags, but wanted an excuse to keep being around them. It took a couple of minutes, but they made it back to the orphanage. Sumia and Cordelia were shocked at the two's living arrangements.

"So this is we're you live?" Cordelia asked.

"Yeah, it's not much, but its home." Ayaka replied.

When the entered, the siblings were greeted by their mother and Bithiah.

"Welcome home, did you get the groceries?" Ramsey asked. Ayaka entered first and hugged her mother.

"Yes, momma." she said releasing her mother and going to see Libra. Shimei stepped up next for a hug.

"Sorry we're late mom. I ran into a little trouble trying to buy a book." he said turning to Cordelia and Sumia, who were standing at the door.

"I'm guessing your referring to these two?" Ramsey asked. She then walked over to the two girls. Ramsey noticed the bags they were carrying, and gave a warm-hearted smile.

"I don't see how girls as beautiful and helpful as these two could be trouble. Won't you come in for a bit?" She offered.

Sumia and Cordelia nodded as the entered the room. They met Bithiah and Libra. Sumia made the assumption that Libra was Bithiah's daughter, which caused Libra to be rather avoidant of her. After which, Sumia and Shimei continued their conversation about books.

"So, you said you have some novels yourself?" Shimei asked.

"Oh, yes! I do a good bit of reading myself. And you?" Sumia replied. Before Shimei could a give simple response. Ayaka intervened with an unnecessary one.

"You bet he does! He reads full war retellings for fun." Ayaka stated.

Gears began to turn in Codelia's head. She had sat beside Sumia during her conversation, but remained quiet herself.

"Pardon me, but Sumia and I still don't know your names." she said trying to piece something together.

"Oh! Yeah, I guess we didn't tell you, did we? I'm Shimei, and this is my big sister, Ayaka."

"I knew it! Sumia, it's him." Cordelia said to her friend. Sumia's face lit up when she heard Cordelia.

"Wait, seriously? You mean he's THAT Shimei?" Sumia asked. Shimei looked to the girls with a furrowed brow.

"What do you mean THAT Shimei?" he asked.

"N-nothing insulting, please don't think we're making fun of you behind your back or anything!" Sumia stated nervously. This led Cordelia to follow her statement with a sigh.

"You're making it sound like a bad thing. Lately, there's been word of a boy who reads on the level of scholars. All we know is his name is Shimei, are you him?" she asked.

"Yes. I'm Shimei. However, I think that might be too much credit. I'm just reading." Shimei replied.

"Don't sell yourself short, dear. You've always had an impressive reading ability even as a toddler." Ramsey interjected.

"Well, this has been pleasant, but we should be getting home. Thank you, for the evening." Cordelia said motioning Sumia to leave with her. As they started to leave, Sumia stopped and turned to Shimei.

"Oh, Shimei. Do you wanna meet up tomorrow?…s-so I can give those books I mean!" she asked.

Before Shimei could speak, again, Ayaka took the front. "We'd love too!"

"O-okay then. See you tomorrow." Sumia followed.

After the two had left, the family sat quietly in the living room. The silence was broken by Ayaka.

"So…which one takes your fancy?" Ayaka asked Shimei in a mocking tone.

"AYAKA!" Shimei yelled.

"I thought that Cordelia girl was nice, but you seemed to enjoy talking to Sumia." Ramsey included.

"Mom, not you too?" Shimei asked.

"If I remember, you did call Sumia pretty." Ayaka said. Her words sent Shimei into a state of shock.

"No! No, I didn't mean it like that! I was just paying her a compliment." Shimei retorted, a blush forming on his face.

"So, you don't think she's pretty?" Ramsey asked.

"No, I…" Shimei stuttered before following with a groan of annoyance.

"I'm going to bed."

The mother and daughter shared a laugh at his expense, but it was in good fun.

Later that night, Shimei tossed and turned in his bed. He couldn't sleep soundly. He felt that someone was watching him. He rose from his bed to get some water. When he left the bedroom, he picked up on a noise. He turned to see a woman staring directly at him. It was Eva, but Shimei did not know that. Ramsey had forgotten to mention Eva's arrival.

"H-hello." Shimei said.

She gave no response back, but he could hear a discomforting chuckle from her. He stepped back a bit, before hearing a ringing noise. As the maddening noise grew louder, it pulled him onto his knees; Eva began to walk closer. She was holding some sort of tome. As she continued forward, her hand began to be encircled in a dark-pulsating energy. Shimei couldn't run, only sit and watch as the woman drew closer.

He awoke from his bed in a terrified sweat. Shimei quickly looked around for the woman, but she wasn't in the room.

_Was it a dream?_ He thought to himself. Too tired to ponder on it, Shimei laid down to sleep again. Not noticing the door slowly close.

"Hey, Shimei! Wake up! We gotta go meet your girlfriend!" Ayaka yelled into the upstairs. Ayaka's taunting managed to wake Shimei, who immediately realized what his sister was yelling.

Fortunately for Shimei, no knew kids were in the orphanage to join in his torment. However, Ayaka was more than enough to hear the word "girlfriend" unbearable.

"Ayaka! She's not my girl-GYAH!" Shimei said before falling out of his bed.

Shimei threw on his favorite shirt. A tan shirt with a collar covering his neck, it had a blue v-shaped line travelling around the edge of the collar. He wore the same baggy pants and boots as well. He and Ayaka were to meet Sumia at Anna's shop, again. She had some old novels for Shimei to borrow. On his way out of his room, he bumped into his mother. She took a glance at her son's clothing, it was more presentable than his usual attire.

"Trying to look good for her, aren't you?" Ramsey asked with a chuckle.

It was bad enough to have a sister to heckle him about this; he didn't want his mother along for the ride. Shimei merely sighed and proceeded down stairs. Ayaka greeted him downstairs. She was wearing a sundress and pants of the same dark-tan color. She was chuckling; Shimei knew this would be a rough day since he woke up. The two started to leave, until they were stopped by Libra.

"And where are you off to?" Libra asked.

"We're gonna meet the girl from yesterday. You know the one that thought you were a girl." Ayaka replied.

_That last part doesn't clarify anything._ Shimei thought chuckling to himself.

"Oh. Well, would you mind if I tagged along? I don't have anything to occupy my time." Libra asked.

"Sure, BUT on one condition; I want no jokes. I already have to deal with Ayaka about this. So the last thing I need is you joining in." Shimei stated.

"Very well, I shall strive to contain my abundant sense of humor." Libra replied sarcastically.


	9. Chapter 9: Date with Destiny

**Well, I'm back from my vacation, and it wasn't really enjoyable. We spent three days at the house, and a 12 hour drive there and another back. We were in Florida, but we didn't go to the beach. My cousin ended up getting sick, and we decided to bring her back home when she was feeling better...She vomited in the car...twice. It wasn't a complete loss. While I was cooped up inside my uncle's house, I managed to accomplish something. I watched the first season of The Familiar of Zero, read like a hundred different stories, and finished up my idea for A Mother You Forgot. So here is chapter 9. I'm going to go cry in the corner. Writing out everything I did on vacation has shown me I have no real life... :'(.**

"WAIT, NO! I-I CHANGE MY MIND!"

Shimei yelled as he tried to run back into the orphanage. Ayaka and Libra quickly grabbed his torso, but Shimei countered by latching onto to one of the poles supporting the porch's cover.

"Don't be a baby! You said you'd meet her, and YOU will!" Ayaka exclaimed struggling to keep her grip on her cowardly brother.

"I didn't promise anything! You spoke for me!" Shimei retorted.

From one of the windows, Ramsey watched the scene unfold. She eventually sighed and walked outside. She looked to Shimei, who looked back with hope of salvation, and stepped on his hand. Shimei yelped and flew back into Ayaka and Libra. Ramsey wished her child luck, and dashed inside. Several locking noises could be heard after she shut the door.

"Well, I guess there's your answer, Shimei." Libra added.

Hanging his head down, Shimei surrendered and followed Ayaka and Libra. They walked for a while, in that time Ayaka and Libra chatted amongst themselves, but Shimei remained quiet with his hands in his pockets. He was fretting for the worst, and pondering on how to save some of his dignity.

_What should I do? _He thought to himself. _If I speak, I'll look like a clod. However, Ayaka will embarrass me if I don't speak. _He couldn't reach a revelation, and decided just to let the dice fall where they may.

After walking for about ten minutes, they reached Anna's store. Well, more to say, they reached the spot where Anna usually sold at. Anna had packed up that night to go travelling; it was a sporadic process; that usually occurred when she learned of nobles travelling on the roads, but effective none the less.

"Hmm…I wonder where your girlfriend is?" Ayaka asked looking around. Her comment was met with Sumia stepping from behind her.

"Whose girlfriend?" Sumia asked with a confused tone.

"Oh, Sumia! There you are! Well, I was actually referring to-" Ayaka tried to say before Shimei covered her mouth with his hand.

"What she means is…um…where is Libra's girlfriend?" Shimei said lying through his teeth.

"Beg pardon?" Libra asked.

"Oh, that's wonderful, Libra. So, whose the lucky lady?" Sumia asked.

Libra was annoyed. He wasn't about to play along with this stupid game of unrequited love. Libra was about to open his mouth, when he glanced at Shimei. Shimei was mouthing something.

Blow-My-Cover-And-You-Will-Pay

A sweat rolled down Libra's neck.

"Y-yes, m-my girlfriend…is…um…Ayaka!" Libra spouted.

"WHAT?" Shimei and Ayaka yelled in unison.

Sumia didn't seem to think about their reaction, or how Ayaka could be Libra's girlfriend.

"Well, I'm happy for you." she stated.

"O-oh, I am too! H-hah, yes the moment we locked eyes we were stricken with-BWAH!" Libra said before being stricken by Ayaka's foot.

"Don't oversell it, Romeo." Ayaka mumbled to Libra. She said it with a glare of malice in her eyes. Ayaka had only come along to torment Shimei, but now she was the one who was embarrassed. She needed a recovery. Ayaka remembered her plan from before they arrived. Suddenly, her face gained a devilish grin.

"So…Sumia, you know about our happy relationship. What about you?" Ayaka asked. It was rather intrusive to ask that, but she needed to take chance of the moment.

"U-uh, I'm not in a relationship right now…" Sumia mumbled pushing the tips of her index fingers together. Ayaka's grinned widened.

_Oh, thank all the gods! _Ayaka thought. _This is too perfect!_ She decided to deliver the coup de grace.

"Well, then why don't you go out with this stud?" She said pulling Shimei in front of Sumia.

"W-what?!" Sumia and Shimei asked in unison.

"C'mon, Shimei owes you for those books." She said turning her attention to Shimei.

"I mean, how did you plan to pay her back?" Ayaka asked with a scoff.

"W-well…I…um…I guess I-" Shimei stuttered. By this point, he was beet red with embarrassment.

"You GUESS?!" Ayaka exclaimed. She would have continued the rant, if Sumia hadn't intervened.

"U-um, Ayaka? I appreciate the sentiment, but I-I don't want to force Shimei into something he wouldn't want to do…" Sumia stated. As her voice trailed off, it sounded disappointed.

"U-uh, I don't mind actually…" Shimei replied in an embarrassed tone.

_Damnation!_ _Mouth, why won't you listen to brain?!_

"A-are you sure?" Sumia asked nervously.

_No! No! Say nevermind!_

"Of course. Ayaka is right; I do owe you for the books, and…it sounds like fun." Shimei said with a more confident tone.

_THAT'S NOT WHAT I SAID AT ALL!_

Sumia and Shimei stood there for several, awkward minutes. Their faces equally blushed, and eyes averted from their opposite. Immediately, Ayaka grabbed Libra's arm and began to walk off.

"Well, you to have fun!" Ayaka said before breaking into a dash. Libra was helplessly dragged along, and the two escaped from the Shimei and Sumia's eyesight. As Ayaka caught her breath, Libra just stared at her.

"This was your plan all along, wasn't it?" Libra asked.

"Well, duh! My brother would never make the move himself. I was just doing my job as his sister…and getting a laugh or two as payment." Ayaka replied while winking to Libra at the latter part.

Libra and Ayaka shared a good laugh. After the laughter died down, Ayaka grabbed Libra's ear.

"Now, back to you! Where do you get off assigning ME as your girlfriend!" She yelled into Libra's captured ear.

"I-I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking! I could never think of you as a girlfriend!" Libra yelled apologetically.

The last part of the sentence contorted Ayaka's face. Libra took notice of this.

"I-is something wrong?" Libra asked nervously.

"Y-you…" Ayaka mumbled in an irritated tone.

"Me?" Libra responded.

"You JERK!" Ayaka said smacking Libra directly in the face. He landed clean on the ground, and Ayaka stormed off.

"…Ow…" was all Libra managed to moan in response.

Meanwhile, Sumia and Shimei still hadn't progressed with their "date". While, Sumia stood there, too embarrassed to ask anything; Shimei thought about where to go next. Before Shimei could speak, Sumia remembered the whole point of them meeting up.

"O-oh, so those books you wanted? I have them right here." Sumia stated as she walked over to where she had been sitting originally and grabbed a box. She then carried the box to Shimei, who began to analyze the box. The books inside didn't even occupy half the box, but he didn't mind. Free was free.

"So…uh…have you eaten?" Shimei asked with a stutter.

"U-uh, NO! NO I HAVEN'T!" Sumia yelled nervously.

_Ugh, why are you yelling? Just calm down, he's just asking you to get lunch. You can do this!_ Sumia thought. Regathering her composure, she tried again.

"I mean-yes, that would be lovely." she replied with a smile. The smile made Shimei's heart melt.

"R-RIGHT, WELL…THEN WE SHOULD GO...eat, I mean." Shimei yelled in response.

_Oh no you don't! You put yourself into this mess, so man up! _Shimei thought. He got little time to gain his composure, as Sumia had already grabbed his hand.

"So, w-where do you want to eat at?" Sumia asked looking at the ground.

_The least you could do is make eye contact!_

She struggled to look up at Shimei, who was struggling to keep his hand from shaking.

"I-it's wherever you want to go to. It's my treat." Shimei responded.

Sumia smiled. She quickly dashed southward, dragging Shimei with her. They went to a small stand a few blocks away from the stand. When they reached the stand, Sumia tried to halt, but ended up throwing Shimei forward and herself downward. The books carried in the box landed next to Shimei, and the books flew further.

Shimei quickly got up and ran to Sumia.

"Hey, are you okay?" Shimei asked in a concerned tone. Sumia realized that she had just thrown the onto the ground, and covered her face with her hands in embarrassment.

"O-oh gods! I am so-so sorry!" Sumia cried. Her voice was slightly muffled by her hands.

"Hey, no big deal!" Shimei said with a chuckle. Sumia quickly moved her hands to look at Shimei.

"R-really? Come on, that must hurt a little…" she mumbled.

"Eh, I fall out of my bed regularly. That's nothing!" Shimei chuckled.

"You too?- I mean, if you say so. I'm still sorry. Gods, I knew I would screw this up!" She exclaimed. Her self-deprecation was interrupted by Shimei placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Look, I said its fine. However, I'm more concerned with you." He said looking at her arm. She had cut her arm during the fall. It wasn't a gash, but it shouldn't be left untreated. She didn't panic or faint; Sumia usually fell, and usually got a few scrapes and cuts to match.

"Here, give me a second." Shimei said reaching for his shirts sleeve.

It was a short-sleeve shirt, and was a little more than what was needed to wrap around Sumia's arm. Shimei stretched the seams, until they gave way. He then the tail of his shirt to wipe any escaped blood, and wrapped the sleeve around the wound.

"There, that should do it." Shimei said standing back up. He offered his hand to Sumia, who quickly accepted. After regaining her balance, she was, once again, staring at the ground and apologizing.

"S-shimei?" Sumia asked nervously.

"Yes, Sumia?"

"D-do you want to just call off this date? There's no way you're having fun." Sumia asked. Her voice was shy, and it was obvious she was afraid he would say yes. Shimei sighed. He liked Sumia, but hated how she always thought little of herself. He had to say something.

"Sumia listen to me. I'm not having a bad time. I'm not mad, I'm not bored, and I'm not going to leave. So, for me, will you stop saying you're sorry?"

The two stood there silently, their faces a deep red. Sumia was embarrassed by the comment, and Shimei embarrassed for saying it. She decided to break the silence this time.

"So, here's the place I was telling you about." Sumia said directing Shimei's attention to the stand. Shimei read the sign of the stand. _Scones and Such_ was the stores name.

"Wait, what's a scone?" Shimei asked.

Sumia stared at Shimei for a second. She was taken aback by his lack of knowledge. She thought him to be the type that knew everything.

"No, don't think that. You're the last person to be judging people about their mistakes." she mumbled to herself.

"Did you say something?" Shimei asked.

"N-no! No, of course not…I was just wondering, have you never had a scone?" Sumia asked, trying to cover up her comment.

"Nope. Cuisine and such isn't something I'm that into." Shimei replied. Sumia placed the box of books on the ground and grabbed Shimei's hand.

"Well, no time like the present right?" Sumia asked cheerfully.

Time passed the two quicker than they would have liked. Shimei didn't like the scone that much, but pretended to enjoy it. After that, the two leisurely chatted about an assortment of things. Though nothing good lasts forever; as the sun set, the two realized the day was over. They walked back to the orphanage and began to say their good-byes.

"I had great time, Sumia." Shimei said kicking his feet around. It was a cliché gesture, but fitting.

"Yeah, so did I." Sumia responded. She took a huge gulp and continued.

"S-so, would you like to do it again sometime?" Sumia asked, as a blush began to form on her face.

"Sure. I would love to go out again." Shimei replied. He's was acting pretty suave for a kid.

Sumia turned to leave, but something caught her eye. She turned to the orphanage.

"W-what!?" Sumia yelled.

The orphanage was on fire. The fire was growing larger by the second. It soon began to consume the ceiling and engulf the porch. As Shimei watched in horror, he remembered who lives in the orphanage.

"Oh gods!" Shimei exclaimed as he dashed to the entrance.

He was knocked back to the ground by the door as it was propelled by an explosion. Sumia ran to Shimei, and helped lift the door off of him. Suddenly, a figure stepped forward from the entrance.

"My, My…your arrival was perfect wasn't it?" the voice cackled.

The smoke was blurring the figure's appearance, and Shimei couldn't make out who it was.

"Who are you? Did you start this fire?!" Shimei demanded.

The figure only laughed again. Suprising, since she was in a room of fire and smoke.

"My name is Aversa." the figure replied. She continued forward until her appearance was clear.

Shimei looked at the pyrotechnic. He realized where he had seen her from.

"Y-you! So that wasn't a dream after all?" Shimei yelled.

"Yes, I'm afraid our first encounter was cut short by that wretched foster welp. I couldn't have her exposing my ruse, so I had to extend the reach of my plan." Aversa replied followed by a frightening laugh.

"S-shimei!" a voice called from behind Aversa.

Both Aversa and Shimei looked to the location of the voice. Leaning on the edge of the door was Ramsey, and under her Ayaka.

"Oh no you don't!" Aversa snarled. She then used her tome to fire a spell at building. It made direct contact, and brought down a severly large portion of the building on top of the two.

"NO!" Shimei screamed as his eyes widened at the horror.

He immediately tried to run to the orphanage, but was halted by Aversa punching him in the gut. Shimei coughed and fell on his back. Sumia tried to run over to him, but Aversa's gaze froze Sumia in her tracks.

"Now, now, there's no need to be so feisty." Aversa said mockingly as Shimei tried to get up.

She then picked up Shimei by the collar.

"Darling, people die. You need to learn that now. Now, come! Validar is waiting for you back in Plegia." Aversa stated.

The name rang in Shimei's head. He didn't know who it was, but Validar felt familiar to him.

"Who's…Validar?" Shimei struggled to say, still sore from Aversa's punch.

"He's the leader of the Grimleal and my master. YOU may know him better as father." Aversa explained.

"W-what?"

"That's right. Eleven years ago, your mother escaped the Grimleal and stole you from us. You were to be sacrificed to bring about the rebirth of Grima. Well, "were" would be incorrect. I'm taking you back to Plegia!" Aversa exclaimed. She then grabbed his right hand and showed him his tattoo.

"This is your birthright. It is what connects you to Grima!" Aversa exclaimed in an insane voice.

Shimei only remained silent. After a minute, he finally spoke.

"S-so my father is head of this Grimleal?"

"That is correct."

"So, he gave you the order to kill my mother?" Shimei asked clenching his teeth.

"With a smile on his face."

Shimei began to raise his left hand up. Aversa wasn't sure of what he was doing, until-

*SMACK*

Shimei punched Aversa right in cheek. In a hasty retaliation, she threw him on the ground.

"Impudent welp! You may be needed alive, but discipline isn't fatal!" Aversa yelled as she began stomp her boot into Shimei's back. With each blow, Shimei's scream grew more and more heart-breaking. Eventually, Sumia ran to his aid.

"Stop! Leave him alone!" Sumia yelled grabbing Aversa's boot.

"Oh? Would you like a bludgeoning too?" Aversa replied shifting her boot over to Sumia.

"From here, my boot would go straight through your skull." Aversa cackled.

Terrified, Sumia began to cry.

"Sumia leave." Shimei ordered turning to Sumia.

"Aversa, that's your name right?" Shimei asked Aversa.

She nodded in agreement.

"If I surrender and go willingly, will you spare Sumia?"

"I suppose I can grant a last request…" Aversa mumbled lifting her boot from Sumia's head. She then motioned for her to leave.

Sumia backed away, but stopped. She knew it was wrong. She couldn't leave Shimei with that monster. But what could she do?

Suddenly, the negotiation was interrupted by a group of soldiers appearing. At the front was a nobleman, from the looks of it, he was their leader.

"Be gone, witch! Hurt one child; and my archers will let fly!" the nobleman commanded. As he finished, the archers behind him drew their bows back.

"And just who are you?" Aversa asked.

"I am the Duke of Claive, and these are my demands. Leave now, or die where you stand." the duke commanded.

Aversa paused. She backed away from Shimei and began to leave.

"Fine, I'll leave. However, Shimei remember this. Validar will find you. It's only a matter of time. Oh, give my regards to your mother…if she survived." She said cackling off in the distance.

"She's gone sire." One of the guards said lowering their weapon.

The group directed their attention to Sumia trying to wake Shimei. Shimei wasn't unconscious, but the mental and physical pain had left him in a hallow state. As the knights escorted the children, the child watched his home's distance grow. In one day, everything he held dear had been destroyed, right in front of his eyes.

**Ah, gods! I don't know how this turned out. Was it good? Was it decent? The suspense is KILLING ME!**


	10. Chapter 10: Resolve and Revival

It had now been three days since the incident. Shimei was taken under the care of Sumia's family, until another foster home could take him in. In that time, Shimei merely sat in the guest bed. He would occasionally get up to stretch or go to the bathroom, but then would return back to the bed afterward. When he was in the bed, he would either read or study his room.

It had a calm, pale pink on its walls. The edges had a floral design that travelled across the room. A single mattress rested on the floor in the center of the room. On its left was a stand with a candle; and on its right was a fairly-sizeable window. It would have been deemed "too girly" by any other boy, but Shimei could care less. The walls could have been a depressing stone color, like a prison.

It was fitting, because that's how Shimei saw it. He would remain there, until another group would come and drag him even farther from what was left of his life.

At night, when Sumia would go and check on his condition, she could hear crying. Sentences muffled by the tears and gasps as he tried to catch his breath, but one word could always be heard through it all.

_Why?_

Shimei had never asked to bare the _Heart of Grima_. He didn't ask to be saved by his mother, and put his family at risk. He didn't ask the nobles to prevent Aversa from taking him and ending his life. So, why was it him? That question continually haunted Shimei, causing him sleepless nights.

It tore Sumia on the inside to see Shimei so distraught. She did everything she could to help, but there was one thing preventing it. Shimei wouldn't even speak. She would watch him fake a smile in her presence, and sob when he slept. Shimei was placing a wall up; he wouldn't let anyone get close to him again. It wasn't for the noble reason of protecting other; Shimei was terrified of being hurt again.

One night, Sumia decided to confront him on his behavior. When she opened the door, she noticed Shimei trying to crawl out the window. He was dressed in the outfit from their date, but had no bag or pouch for food or money. When he heard the door open, he turned to a tear-eyed Sumia.

"What are you doing?" Sumia asked rubbing her eyes with her sleeve.

"..."

"Shimei, I know you're hurt, but running away won't make that go away." She said in a comforting tone.

"..."

"Will please just respond!" she yelled.

"..."

"W-will you at least stay for tonight? To think about this a little bit more." Sumia negotiated.

"..."

Shimei didn't say anything. He merely stepped down from the window and returned to his bed. As he was lying down, he was pulled up by Sumia, who engulfed him in a hug.

"You don't have to be alone. I'll be here for you." Sumia whispered.

The feeling of Sumia's hug, it reminded him of his mother. Tears began to form, as well as a quivering lip. Shimei couldn't bottle his feelings anymore, and cried into Sumia's shoulder. After Shimei had finally stopped crying, the two sat there for a while. They didn't chat as if nothing was wrong, but didn't remain quiet entirely. Shimei eventually lay back down, and Sumia left for her bed. As she closed the door, she could hear Shimei mumble something.

"Thank you..."

The next morning, Sumia decided to bring him his breakfast. When she entered the room, she immediately dropped the tray holding the food. Shimei had gone through with leaving that night. On his bed, lay the books that Sumia had given him to read. Next to the books was a note. Sumia quickly grabbed it, and read.

_Dear Sumia,_

_Thank you for everything you and your family have done. I know I didn't show it, but I appreciated your kindness. That's why I can't stay. Aversa said Validar would return eventually. I can't risk another person dying because of me. I've taken one of the books from the pile. I'm sorry for stealing it, and I'll return it if ever given the chance._

_ Sincerely, Shimei_

Sumia crumbled the letter in her hands. She then drew her knees to her face and lay back against the wall.

"You jerk..." she mumbled.

* * *

_Ramsey looked around the empty void. She hadn't had another vision since the town back in Plegia. However, she was not surrounded by bubbles with images like before. Instead she saw a figure huddled over in a corner, Ramsey could hear crying. As she got closer, it was Shimei that was crying. Ramsey immediately began to dash to her son, but as their distance shortened, another figure could be seen. The figure held no real characteristics; it was just a pale-black figure with a purple glow. The character smiled creepily to Ramsey and showed her its left foot and right hand. Both bared the Heart of Grima. Ramsey eyes widened, but before she could run to her child..._

She awoke from her dream in a cold sweat.

Ramsey took notice of the room around her; she appeared to be in a tent of sorts. She was lying on a table with a pillow supporting her head. Beneath the table were crates of medicine and such. She rose from her bed, and struggled to leave. As she walked, she thought back on what happened before she passed out.

Ramsey remembered covering Ayaka when debris fell. She remembered that large plank smacked her in the back, and knocked her unconscious. She thought she had died, but apparently not. Ramsey then realized something. She exited the tent, and immediately looked around for her children. She then found Ayaka talking with Libra on a table a few feet from the tent.

"Ayaka!" Ramsey yelled with glee.

She quickly got the attention of Ayaka, who then ran to her mother.

"Momma! Thank the gods, your alive!" Ayaka replied. The two then pulled each other in for a hug.

After the reunion, Libra explained what had happened. He said that after the fire passed; a search team found Ramsey and Ayaka unconscious under the debris. They took the two to a medical tent, and they were stabilized with staves until they regained consciousness.

"And what happened to Shimei?" Ramsey asked with concern.

"Sumia's family offered to take him in until another foster home can take him in. However, I'm sure if we go there now, we can clear things up and get Shimei back." Libra replied.

The group wasted no time getting to Sumia's house. They spent an hour asking around, until Ayaka ran into Cordelia. Cordelia wasn't shocked to see her, because she knew nothing of the fire. She happily gave them directions to Sumia's house.

At Sumia's house, her parents sat quietly in their living room, and Sumia hadn't left the guest bedroom yet. They had not conversed on Shimei's departure, but that would soon change when they heard a knock at the door.

"Hello, my name is Ramsey. I am Shimei's mother." Ramsey stated as the father greeted them at the door. He was in disbelief, and started to close the door. However, Ayaka halted the door with her foot and barged right in. An argument between the child and the father ensued. Hearing the commotion, Sumia left to see what was happening. To her surprise, she saw Shimei's family alive and well.

"Oh, Sumia! It's good to see you! Be a dear, and get Shimei for me?" Ayaka stated releasing her grip on the father's collar.

Her request was met with Sumia's tears.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the outskirts of Claive's forest, Shimei was travelling alone. He was in the purple cloak that Ramsey had taken from Plegia. It had survived the fire and laid a top the debris when Shimei passed by to pay his respects before leaving. He wasn't sure what would happen to him, nor did he care. Though, the cloak kept him warm, and was a constant reminder of what he wanted to avenge.


	11. Chapter 11: Man-spawn Traders

**Sorry about the abruptness of this one. I'll try to make the others better.**

* * *

Ayaka, Ramsey, and Libra sat quietly in the church. They hadn't said anything since learning of Shimei's departure. Ramsey wouldn't stop looking at the ground, and Ayaka would let out a heavy sigh every now and again. Libra kept his usual stoic face, but felt lost at what to do next.

"Well, that idiot couldn't have gotten far, right?" Ayaka asked the group.

Ramsey and Libra only looked downward in response.

"Come on! You can't seriously think that we can just leave him on his own, can you?" She continued raising her voice.

"Ayaka…" Ramsey muttered in a depressed tone.

Her thoughts still envisioned the conversation from before.

"_Sumia, honey, what's wrong?" Sumia's mother asked._

"_S-shi…*sniff…mei…" She stuttered. Her voice scrambled by her tears._

"_What's wrong with Shimei?" Ayaka blurted running up the stairs._

_The party was then summoned up to the room by Ayaka's yelling. When they entered, all they saw was an empty room. Sumia explained that Shimei had left that night, without any disclosure of his destination._

"Momma!" Ayaka shouted, snapping her mother out of her doldrums.

"Ayaka, we understand your concern, but without any leads, how would we find him?" Libra interjected.

"I-I don't…" Ayaka mumbled in disarray. She quieted down and let Libra continue.

"For now, let's just gather our thoughts and piece together an answer." Libra stated.

Ayaka and Ramsey nodded. However, Ayaka's thoughts still ran rampant in her head.

_You idiot. What are you planning to do?  
_

* * *

Shimei continued his trek of hopelessness. His eyes had bags under them, and his walk was as zombified as appearance. As he walked, he took notice of his surroundings. The trees were a darker shade than they were in Claive. So, that would mean he's in the direction of Ferox. As he pondered on his direction, a breeze sent a shiver down his spine.

"Of course I'd be heading for Ferox in the winter." Shimei mumbled. He let out a sigh and continued down the road.

As he continued walking, Shimei noticed some men in cloaks walking his direction. Fearing the worst, he ran for a bush that was near the road and hid from their sight. He pushed the shrub around and watched the group carefully. He could see the two cloaked strangers were walking with a caravan pulled by two horses. They came to a stop mid-way, and were greeted by another cloaked traveler. The third in mention then pulled forward two people, the two were tied together and were struggling to break free.

_Slave Traders! _Shimei thought. He had almost yelled it, but covered his mouth in the nick of time.

_Mom always warned me about their type. It doesn't matter who or what you are; you're just gold to them._

He resumed studying the traders. They had captured what looked like a female villager and a very hairy man. Upon further inspection of the hairy man, he noticed that the man had long ears and a tail.

_What in the gods is that? Some kind of bunny-man? Regardless, they need my help. I should do something! But what?_

Shimei looked around he found two rocks lying beside him.

_If I throw one to distract them all; and another to get the attention of the one holding the hostages; that might give them enough time to escape. However, that would then get them to turn on me. I would probably get captured as an end result…_

He gripped the Grimleal cloak, and immediately thought about his sister. Shimei smirked a bit.

_Ayaka would already have thrown the rock by now. That already tells me this plan is rash and stupid, but it also tells me that I should do it. Besides…it's not like I have anywhere to go…_

Shimei waited in silence for the traders to pass the bush he was hiding in. When they finally did, he threw the first rock. It soared behind one, making a loud *TWACK* sound after hitting a tree. The three turned to the direction of the noise. They stood there for a minute, after assuming it was just an animal, they continued forward. Shimei threw a second rock. This one knocked into a bush. The swaying caught the attention of one of the traders, and he motioned the other two to help him skim the bush for any people.

Shimei quickly took this time to head to the bunny man and villager. They tried to thank him, but he only shushed them in response. Shimei struggled to get the knot loose, but managed to free them.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" A voice said sending a sweat down Shimei's neck.

He turned to see the three bandits standing behind him with swords in hand.

"Another cattle to the herd…" the bandit chuckled reaching for Shimei.

Shimei panicked, his legs froze up on the spot.

_No! Dammit legs, move!_

The bandit was knocked back by the rabbit-man that Shimei saved.

"Bunny man…" Shimei mumbled in disarray.

"I'm not a bunny-man." The character said camly. "I'm a taguel. Can you fight?"

"Um, n-no! I've never even raised a sword before!" Shimei stuttered nervously.

The taguel only laughed. He reached for the bandit that he had knocked unconscious and took a dagger he had fasted to his belt. The taguel threw the sheathed weapon to Shimei.

"At least use this to defend yourself. Leave everything to me." the taguel said confidently.

"Hah! Nice try coney! But without a beast stone, you haven't got a hell of a chance!" one bandit retorted.

The taguel merely raised his hands in a fighting pose in response.

"Just means you'll bleed slower." he replied with a smirk.

The fight began with one bandit charging with his sword. He came in with a horizontal swing, but the taguel ducked and countered with an upward kick to the bandits face. As the first bandit fell, the second to the opportunity to charge at the taguel; he followed the charge with a vertical chop, but the taguel kicked up the sword from the first bandit and using his foot, blocked the other's sword in opposition. The taguel pushed the blade forward, knocking the bandit backward. the second bandit tripped over the first one, and immediately tried to recover. The taguel then leaped forward and knocked the second out with his fist. His victory was interrupted by the village girl's scream. The third bandit had snuck up behind her and taken her hostage. He immediately held a sword to her neck, causing the taguel to freeze.

"Now don't moves a muscle, or this pretty lass will be paintin' this field with 'er blood!" the third one threatened.

The taguel felt the heartbeat of the two behind him, they were beginning to regain their footing. He needed to act fast. His thoughts were interrupted by the bandit with the hostage screaming.

"GYAH!" the bandit yelped as he grip on the girl loosened, and he plummeted to the ground. As he fell, a figure stood behind him. It was Shimei, he had snuck behind the bandit and planted the dagger in his back.

Shimei immediately fell to his knees. It had been the first time he had killed someone, he knew he had to and held no regret; but at the same time, it was maddening, especially for a child.

The other two bandits heart rates dropped, they immediately recovered and ran away. the taguel wanted to give chase, but turned to Shimei instead. The boy had saved his life. the taguel couldn't leave him there in good consciousness. The taguel looked to Shimei, who was literally shaking with fear.

"Pah, what pathetic offspring you man-spawn produce. Regardless, I am in your debt. My name is Callin, what is yours?" he asked knelling down to the child.

Shimei was terrified. In the last five minutes, this man had jumped two bandits, and he had killed the other. Shimei reasoned that answering the man would fair him better than not.

"I-I'm Shimei." Shimei stuttered.

"Shimei? In your people's tongue, that means 'identity'." Callin stated giving a hand to the boy.

"Wait, my people? So your aren't human?" Shimei asked dusting himself off.

"No, I am not and I'm proud of that fact. As I told you before, I am a taguel." Callin responded coldly.

* * *

**I know, I know. I shouldn't be making more OC characters, but what do you think yay or nay on Callin?**


	12. Chapter 12: Blood Brothers

**Well, Hello there! How have you been? Remember when I used to post this regularly? Well, it's back...so...yeah. A Mother Who You Forgot, more like The Story Who You Forgot. Anyway, here's chapter 12. The next will be about Ayaka and Ramsey, because those two are still alive.**

Callin and Shimei helped the captured villagers out of the caravan. After getting words of thanks and dividing the food and items in the caravan among the group, Shimei decided to continue down the road. When he was ample distance from the villagers, he could hear footsteps close behind him. Shimei turned to see Callin following him.

"C-can I help you?" Shimei asked nervously.

Callin only stared quietly.

"Uh…well goodbye." Shimei said before continuing forward.

He stopped after a few feet when he noticed Callin still pursued. Shimei walked slowly, changing to a jog, and finally a mad dash. He dashed down the road until he reached another heavily wooded. Feeling he had lost the taguel, Shimei stopped to catch his breath. He laid against a tree and gasped for breath for several minutes.

"I *huff* think I *huff* lost him…" Shimei mumbled, regaining his composure.

"Lost who?" a voice called from above him.

Shimei looked up to see Callin hanging from the branches above by his feet. Terrified and caught off guard, Shimei screamed and ran forward again.

_What in the hell is he? Is he still behind me? _Shimei thought in mid-sprint.

He turned his head to look behind him. Shimei didn't see Callin, and assumed he'd given up the hunt. As Shimei halted, he remembered something.

_Wait...the last time I let my guard down, he was right above me!_ Shimei thought frantically looking around.

Shimei eventually put his paranoia behind him and continued forward. Just to walk into Callin. Shimei quickly jumped back and fell on his butt.

"H-how…you! Were there…now here…what…" Shimei rambled while pointing in different directions.

Callin merely stared at Shimei's spastic motions and statements.

"Just what are you?!" Shimei yelled.

"I'm a taguel. I could have sworn I told you that before." Callin replied with a confused tone.

"Cut the Stoic crap! That speed, that strength you used on the bandits and the endurance to keep pursing me is not natural!" Shimei continued.

"Not natural for a human, but I am of a warrior race…or at least I was." Callin said drifting off in thought at the later part of the sentence.

Shimei decided to ignore the portrayal of the latter part of the sentence and continue his interrogation.

"So, why are you following me? Doesn't the 'mighty' warrior have something better to do than follow a child around." Shimei asked coldly.

"Oh, yes I guess I should have explained myself better. I tend to forget our customs differ. You saved me by killing that bandit with a hostage. So I am in your debt." Callin stated.

"Debt? You don't owe me for that. Come to think of it..." Shimei said trailing off at the end.

He hadn't thought about the kill for awhile now. Callin took notice of this and commented.

"You're still uneasy, I assume? That was your first kill by the looks of it."

"You can tell?" Shimei asked sheepishly.

"Your form, heartbeat, and end reaction were clear indications." Callin replied.

"My form, reaction, and...wait, heartbeat? How'd you-" Shimei asked before being cut off by a sound of thunder.

He had remembered seeing grey clouds in the sky before the incident.

"Sounds like rain will come soon. There's cave near here. I'll lead you to it." Callin stated pointing westward from the road.

Shimei was about to interject, but then felt a few drops hit his head. The two began to travel through the woods. As they walked, Shimei noticed a fallen tree. He went over to it and began to tear off branches.

"What are you doing?" Callin asked.

"I'm gathering the wood now. If the rain pours down, the fire wont last as long if the sticks are damp." Shimei replied returning to Callin with a pile in hand.

Callin merely smirked and continued forward.

They arrived at the cave a short while after gathering firewood. By then rain had begun to pour, but Shimei kept the fuel dry under his coat. The two made the fire and dried off in the cave. Afterward, the two passed the time with small talk.

"So, how did you get captured?" Shimei asked firmly grasping his, now dry, cloak around him for warmth.

"..."

"I-I mean if you're not comfortable talking about it, you don't have to." Shimei quickly added with a nervous tone.

"No, I'm not comfortable with it. However, I will answer this question, but you must answer one of mine in exchange." Callin negotiated.

Shimei bit his tongue for a second. He didn't want to reveal anything to a total stranger, so maybe he should drop the question. On the other hand, if Callin wanted to kill Shimei, he could have done it with ease. Shimei decided to trust Callin, and responded with a nod.

"Well, I might have a bit of..." Callin mumbled.

"A bit of...?" Shimei asked giving a hand gesture signaling for Callin to finish his sentence.

"...A drinking problem." Callin continued.

Shimei merely gave a stoic face to Callin's answer. Callin analyzed Shimei's facial expression.

"So they caught you in the middle of a hangover?" Shimei asked with a disappointed face.

"H-hey, what's with the face?" Callin asked changing the subject.

"I was hoping for a cooler answer than that. I thought they would have tricked you or held someone hostage, but they found you drunk or hung over on the side of the road didn't they?" Shimei stated coldly.

"Yes. It's shameful." Callin said with self-deprecation.

"Yep, It sure is." Shimei agreed bluntly.

Shaking off the comment's lack of compassion, Callin continued the conversation.

"I answered your question. So, answer mine. What are you doing out here all by yourself?"

"Can I take a pass?" Shimei asked sarcastically.

"No." Callin responded quickly.

"Fine." Shimei said. He followed his comment with a heavy sigh and looked at the ground.

"So, there are people after me. I don't know who they are, but I know two people in the group. Apparently they need me for something, and everyone around me is expendable...even my mother and sister. I'm couldn't risk anyone else getting hurt, so I left." Shimei answered.

"You ran away with your tail tucked between your legs." Callin stated.

"What?" Shimei yelled.

"Don't feed me that nonsense of saving others. You man-spawn only care about yourselves." Callin continued.

Shimei realized his comment to Callin's drinking problem was blunt, but Callin was being down right offensive.

"What do you mean?" Shimei asked hoping to reach the source of Callin's opinion of humans.

"Fine, I'll answer your question with another question. Was there really anyone you wanted to protect? Your family was killed, correct?" Callin asked.

Shimei stopped to think about the question. Ayaka and his mom died. Deep down he knew that he was running away from his problems, but then he remembered something. There was someone that he wouldn't want to see get hurt. Shimei, still staring at the ground, responded.

"Your right. I did only run away to escape my problems. I probably would have believed my excuse at one point, so thank you. However, that doesn't mean I don't care what happens to other people, and I do have someone that might be special to me...w-what I'm trying to say is...I'm selfish, but I still care for others." Shimei admitted.

Callin merely sat quietly, but then began to give a hardy laugh.

"Your an interesting one, I'll give you that. You didn't argue back, but didn't take my insult like a lapdog. I like that." Callin stated.

Shimei smiled at the compliment.

"Hey, Callin, do you remember that stuff about owing me a debt and what not?" Shimei asked.

"Yes, why?" Callin responded.

"Well, how about...you make up your debt...by being my friend and travelling with me? I don't know anything about survival, and having a someone that lives in the woods might have its benefits." Shimei asked with an innocent smile.

Callin thought about the propostion. He knew what the humans did to his people. Callin should be focusing his efforts on locating any survivors from the hunts. He couldn't trust another person. However, there was something about Shimei that reassured him. Callin decided to listen to his gut.

"Travelling with a human is out of the question...but I think I can make an exception this time." Callin said with a smile.

Shimei held out his hand to Callin. The both grasped the other hand and shook on it.

"From this point on, we're brothers. Members of the same warren." Callin stated.

"Ahah! So you are a bunny man!" Shimei exclaimed.

"Call me that again, and the first thing I'll do as your brother is your burial..."

**Huh. That turned out a little better than I thought it would, and no I was not going to do a cliché thing where the rain fades after they become friends. Because that is cliché, and god knows I'm far from that. Heh, heh...what are you looking at?!**


	13. Update 1- It's Been a While

**Update: PLEASE READ!**

* * *

Alright, alright, before I begin let me apologize for my abandonment of the story. I literally, dropped anchor on this thing and drowned it in a sea of other stories. But I had a good reason, not really-maybe.

If you've read up to chapter 8 you can tell my story starts to take a pretty weird turn compared to how it started. My intention was to split it into a three part story around chapter 12, however, the way I progressed the story prevents me from doing so, or to be more precise it prevents it in a good way that coercive. Basically, I'm a guy that hates when story doesn't feel too real. Even a fantasy, if it contains humans with normal brains, I want them to use them. My characters haven't really done that, comparatively I still have a LONG way to go before my stories reach people like Xanedis, Mr. Watch, or Lux-Areus. To say I'm even a fraction of the way there would insult their talents. Now, I'm not saying I'm an awful writer. I'm just not at the level I want to achieve. Agh! I'm ranting! Stay on topic-Stay on topic!

Anyway, I've decided to do some reworking on my beloved backstory to make it more of an actual backstory. Something that feels believable. I want your help. Yes, you behind the monitor, I want YOU to help me.

On my profile page, I'm starting a poll. The poll will be on whom the main character should be Ayaka or Shimei. The options will be; Shimei, Ayaka, or to share the role.

If I can portray the characters how I want, then Ayaka will be the out-going character who prefers brawn over brain in a situation. She's a loud-mouth, can be hot-headed, but definitely knows her way around a fight.

Shimei on the other hand will be different. Shimei will be quieter than Ayaka. He'll be sort of introverted, but mostly because that leaves him to his thoughts. He'll be a genius basically, but won't take a fall or moment of failure very well. Shimei doesn't fight a lot but knows how to defend himself.

I'd appreciate you taking the time to fill out that poll, as well as leave any opinions or ideas that you think would help. Like whom they should marry, or what class they should be. I'm open to your ideas.

I want to get back on this project before school starts back for me in three weeks. I have two stories that are two chapters away from completion, so I'll do those in the meantime.

Sorry that this isn't a chapter, I'm sure that's what you wanted as opposed to an update.


	14. Update 2- The Results Are

**Update: PLEASE READ!**

* * *

Hey there you...fans? Readers, maybe? Its another update from that lazy guy that wont post another chapter!

Alright, so first I want to say thank you to everyone that answered the poll, you know who you are, but I don't! By a landslide, the majority of you want to see Shimei and Ayaka to share the lead role. That's good, because that gives me the direction to go with the rewrite. Speaking of which, lets talk about what you need to know about that rewrite.

The full story wont be rewritten. I'm satisfied where everything is up to chapter 7. As I've said multiple times, the amount of Sumia x Robin that I bled into the chapters was a bit much to take in, let alone work with. I have a better idea for what I want to do for chapters 8-13, but lets put some things to rest.

I will not be removing any characters that have appeared, however their role in the story can change drastically.

Their will be a diverging point. What that means is that Ayaka, Ramsey, and Shimei will separate at chapter (Spoiler) and then will receive one or two chapters about them followed by the conclusion chapter that's sets up for the beginning of the game/ re-telling.

Going to be honest...a little itty-bit disappointed in the lack of suggestions for marriage and class. I got two...from my friends...

As for the writing itself, I'll redo the chapters and then do chapter 14. So that way you can read all of them to your heart's content.

Its fine. Its fine. I have to do the work or it will never be as satisfying.

Onto other news, I will be finishing Festive Aftermath and Love By Every Other Name this week hopefully. School starts back soon for me, and I wont be able to give exact dates on postings.

However, I would NEVER forgive myself if I left it both of them on the cliff hangers they are on right now.

Anyway, thank you every one for the follows, favorites, supports. Had no one been behind me and wanting more, I would have given up on this.

So...I'm Temporary Permanent. You're reading my work, and your viewing is appreciated.

Later!


End file.
